Obessed : One-Shot
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Tomoe is Tired of Nanami having all her attention on a TV show, So he decides that scaring her is the only way to snap her out of the habit.


_**Yet Another One-shot! I got this idea because...Well. Tomoe is my FAVORITE anime character! Plus, I've been watching Vampire Knight; and I thought to myself...**_

_**Tomoe has sharp teeth too right? He just doesn't suck blood.. SO! I came up with this!**_

* * *

_**Obessed**_

* * *

Nanami came home today with her head in the clouds again. She was humming a strange tune and acting like the world was hers. Even sgueeling at the dinner table and then blushing because she let all her raw emotion out.

Tomoe didn't get it.

What did he not get? Nanami had watching things on her phone and giggling to herself all week. To be honesy it was irritating. Not only was she giggling to herself but she was watching television a lot too! It was annoying, with out a doubt.

she wasn't doing her duties or her homework. The fox growled and prepared his mistresses desert for that night. Pear Pancakes... Again, He swore thats all she ate. It amazed him she didn't pick up weight.

The fox stormed into the room and found his Master watching the TV, Again... He ground his teeth and sat the food tray he was carrying in front of her.

He wasn't leaving just yet, he wanted to know what had Nanami's attention. It had to be important, What else could it be? He went to the kitchen, got some tea and then came right back.

Nanami hadn't even touched her pancakes, she was too busy watched the moving box. The kitsune's ears flopped over in irritation and he sat down at the table in the room. He took a sip of tea and turned his attention to the screen.

He furrowed his brow, All he saw was people talking.. How could that be interesting? His tail thudded against the floor and he tried not to throw his cup. She was a goddess! Not...

A lazy idiot!...

Or was she?  
Tomoe shook his head and looked at the TV again, Almost doing a spit take as he did so. When did the scene change? What was going on now?!

He titled his head to the side and blinked. There was a man, Licking a girls neck.

He coughed and then looked at Nanami. The girl was in a daze and she was leaning towards the screen like a crazy person. It was disturbing. Tomoe looked at the screen and cringed when the man bit the woman. He looked away a bit embarrassed from the sceen.

Not that he hadn't done it himself in his past years.. He did a lot; but.. Still.

Nanami was staring at the TV with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly.

Tomoe narrowed his eyes, This is what she was watching instead of doing her duties? He hummed and them felt himself get up from his sitting position.

He was going to show her, That watching something on the moving picture box was not going to help her. He silently walked up behind her and knelt down.

It was a good thing she was to entranced with the licking scene, because then he wouldn't have been able to pull this off. He lifted her hair and the subtale brush of his fingers made the girl pause. She was frozen stiff but Tomoe didn't care.

She asked for it with her stupid actions.

He leaned forward, Gently looking the back of her neck. It had been a few years... Since he did this. So he had to remember that he was a yoaki and that he couldn't kill her with his teeth.

He leaned forward, His sharp kanines baring, Then he ran his hot tongue over Nanami's neck. His heart sped up but he would not stop. This girl needed to do her duites, and if scraing her into it would work? Then he would do it without hesitation.

Also..

A week ago in Izumo..

He found out that his heart was okay with kissing Nanami, He found out that he liked a lot; Because she was specail to him. At first he didn't like this feeling residing in him, In fact..

He found it confusing. If Mikage was there he would call him love struck and probably embarrass him; but he wouldn't think about his former master. It only turned his stomach with distaste.

He finished licking her neck and Nanami blinked, Her skin was hot and it only made Tomoe rest his face in the crook on her neck. He buried his face deep in her neck and shuddered slightly. His own hands were shaking and his body was screaming at him, Telling him to lick her again..

This is why he had not done this in years.

It was irresistable; and it made his heart pound and scurry about in his chest.

He licked again and Nanami blushed red, " T-Tomoe!" She blurted out but he gripped her arms and held her in place. He would not let he move... Not now. If it scared her good! If it didn't? ...At least he enjoyed it.

He moaned and Nanami closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose; She looked like a terrified little girl over a spider.

His ears flattened against his skull and he pitched her neck with his lips, Nanami whimpered in shock and gripped one of his hands.

"T-Tomoe.." She yelped and He sunk his teeth is her neck, He let his tongue lick around on a patch of her skin as he bit down, He sucked and Nanami gasped and lunged forward away from him.

"W-What are you doing! Do you drink blood?!" She screamed and Tomoe looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Who would drink that? That is disgusting.. I was only enjoying..." He puased and looked at her, a smirk formed on his face and he leaned his head in. He let his mouth near her ear and he whispered, "

"I was enjoying Your taste. I'm a yokai.. Nanami. Remember? I'm not a vampire... I'm something much... Worse." His voice sounded husky but he didn't care. As long as he could keep kissing her like this.

Nanami shook slightly and he pressed a kiss behind her ear, Then he kissed her neck again and licked, He pressed kisses down her neck and to her collar bone; his own face burning slightly with the result. The girl decided she had enough of Tomoe scaring the carp out of her so she stood and shoved his head right into the mats on the floor.

He groaned in pain and looked up at her as she stood and blushed crimson. He was expecting that type of reaction, maybe this is why he didn't do this anymore? Yeah.. That had to be it. Nanami turned off the TV and purposely stomped on Tomoe's tail. He yelped and held it in shock; He blinked as Nanami fumed. She looked like a female yokai with a bad hair-day; Or Mikage when he tried curlers once, ( You don't want to know... Tomoe starts shuddering in distaste ).

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOKAIS AND VAMPIRES! " She wailed and ran off, her face crimson like a sunset.

Tomoe felt himself bite his lip and flop back on his back, A small smile pulled on his lips but a blush burned his face. He turned on his side, letting his hair surround him on the floor.

At least he got what he wanted in the end...

But.. He realized something.

Just like how Nanami was obessed with that TV program?

He was Obessed with her...

_And he didn't mind, Not one bit._

* * *

_End Of One Shot_


End file.
